


An Afternoon With Grandpa

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babysitting, Background Relationships, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Ice Cream, Minor UzuRyu, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soichiro babysits his grandkids</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon With Grandpa

Ryuu pursed his lips as he reached up to grab his grandpa's hand. He looked up at the man with the unique hairstyle as they stood at the crosswalk, Emi held in the man's arms.

Soichiro looked down at the four year old with the dark hair and smiled down at the boy. "Want to go get ice cream?" He offered to the boy. In his arms, Emi nodded excitedly, causing him to chuckle. Soichiro looked back down at Ryuu, the dark haired boy nodding.

The older male nodded and turned back to the crosswalk as the light came on, signaling for the pedestrians to cross. Soichiro held onto Ryuu's hand tightly, pulling the young boy along. The three of them walked down the sidewalk before heading into the nearest ice cream store. Soichiro pushed the door open, smiling as he noticed the way Ryuu's eyes lit up with excitement.

His smile turned slightly nostalgic, the young boy's excited eyes reminding him of Ryuko's when she was close to Ryuu's age. They walked into the store and Soichiro led them over to the counter where the ice cream flavors were on display. "Which one do you want?" Soichiro asked with a small grin as he leaned a little closer to the clear plastic so Emi could also look at the ice cream. The young girl's eyes lit up as she looked at all the different flavors, her small hands pointing to all the ice cream flavors that stood out to her based on color.

Beside Soichiro, Ryuu stood on his tippy toes, trying to look in the display case. "That one!" Ryuu spoke up, pointing to the Cookies and Cream flavored ice cream. Soichiro nodded and turned to the employee.

"That one in a kid's cone, please." Soichiro ordered, nodding his head toward the ice cream that Ryuu had pointed to. The employee nodded and prepared Ryuu's ice cream as Soichiro turned to Emi.

"That one!" Emi babbled, pointing her small hand toward the Neapolitan ice cream.

Soichiro nodded again and turned to the same employee. "This one as well please, also in a kid's cone." He requested as he took the Cookies and Cream ice cream cone from the employee. He carefully handed the cone down to Ryuu, the young boy smiling and thanking his grandfather. Soichiro turned back to the employee and took the Neapolitan ice cream from them, handing the ice cream cone to Emi. He paid the employee the due amount and thanked them before he exited the store with the two kids.

A small laugh passed through Soichiro's lips as he watched Emi eat her ice cream messily, the colored ice cream getting onto her cheeks. The older male reached down to grab Ryuu's free hand as they walked.

It didn't take the kids long to finish their sweet treats during their walk. The trio passed by a park, prompting Ryuu to stop and look at the playground. Soichiro stopped as well, his eyes following Ryuu's gaze. A small smile formed on Soichiro's lips as he turned back to Ryuu. "Want to go play in the park?" Soichiro offered, earning a shy nod from Ryuu.

\---

Ryuu laughed loudly as Soichiro pushed he and Emi higher on the swings, the kids' gleeful laughs filling the air. Soichiro smiled, not having heard Ryuu laugh that loudly before. 

The older male looked over toward the sky, seeing the late afternoon sun begin to set. He turned back to the kids, slowing their swings to a stop as the kids' laughter slowed to a stop as well, a smile on each of their faces.

Soichiro moved over to the kids, helping the two of them out of the swings when Emi let out a yawn. Soichiro gave the girl an amused grin as he scooped her into his arms, resting the girl against his chest.

"Tired, huh? We missed your bed time a while ago, so it's only natural that you'd be tired now." Soichiro mused with a small grin as he reached down to grab Ryuu's hand. "Want to head home now? Your parents will be home in a little bit." Soichiro said as he guided Ryuu out of the park to head back home.

\---

Ryuu let out a small yawn, his feet moving tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. Emi was already asleep in Soichiro's arms, the small girl breathing softly in her slumber.

"You're tired too, huh? Well, we're almost home." Soichiro assured the small boy as the headed up the path to head toward their home. He pushed open the front gate, allowing Ryuu to enter the property, before he followed the boy and closed the gate behind him.

Much to his surprise, Soichiro found the front door unlocked, meaning that Uzu and Ryuko were already home. He pushed the door open and allowed Ryuu to run inside. Soichiro closed the door behind him as Ryuu slipped out of his shoes. "We're home!" Ryuu called into the house and Ryuko poked her head out of the living room to greet them.

"Oh, dad! Welcome back!" She greeted as Soichiro entered the living room alongside Ryuu.

Ryuko was still in her evening dress, her hands moving to take off her earrings as Uzu was slipping his tie off from around his neck. "We just got home too." Ryuko informed as Uzu approached Soichiro.

"I see you had a big day." Uzu commented with amusement as he took the sleeping Emi from Soichiro's arms. The young girl started to cry as she was stirred from her slumber, her blue eyes already watery. "What's wrong, monkey? Do you like hanging out with grandpa more than daddy?" Uzu chuckled as he shushed the small girl soothingly, his hand rubbing circles on her back.

Uzu turned to Ryuko as he also picked Ryuu up into his arms, the young boy just as tired as his sister. "I'll put the kids to bed now," Uzu told Ryuko. The dark haired woman nodded and leaned over to kiss her kids on the head.

"Alright, thanks." Ryuko said quietly as Uzu headed for the bedrooms. Ryuko turned to Soichiro, giving her dad a tired smile.

"G'night, grandpa..." Ryuu called sleepily before Uzu completely left the room. A small smile appeared on Soichiro's face as he waved to the kids before he turned back to his daughter.

"Thanks again for watching the kids, dad. Uzu and I really needed a break." She said with a tired smile.

Soichiro smiled in return. "You're very welcome, my daughter. I'm always available to watch my grandchildren." Soichiro laughed.

Ryuko pursed her lips. "Geez, when you say it like that you make me feel so old." Ryuko laughed.

"You're not the one who has grandchildren." Soichiro said. "Anyway, I should probably go. You and Uzu are probably tired too." The male said as he headed back for the door. Ryuko gave him a tired smile as she followed him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You don't want to sleep over? We have a spare bed, dad." Ryuko offered.

Soichiro waved her off with a small smile. "It's fine, I have work tomorrow morning anyway." Soichiro said before leaning over to kiss Ryuko's forehead. "Good night, Ryuko." He told his daughter.

Ryuko smiled. "Night, dad."

FIN.


End file.
